Antes do amanhecer
by Fe - Envy
Summary: Continuação de Flores no Inverno. Num dia tedioso no Santuário, Miro resolve visitar seu melhor amigo. Mas o rumo da visita acaba sendo um pouco diferente do esperado. Será que o francês vai começar a ouvir o coração? Yaoi Miro X Kamus


**Antes do amanhecer**

**Por Mumu**

(Uma das continuações de "Flores no Inverno")

Presente para Calíope Amphora, que ama o Miro e o Kamus…

(Metade desta fanfic foi feita jogando com meu amigo Davi. Eu salvei os turnos e adaptei. Como não tinha final, deixei parada. Mas um dia, ouvindo uma música do Evanescence, tive uma idéia…)

Sentado numa cadeira confortável na varanda da casa de Escorpião, seu guardião se concentrava em um livro interessantíssimo. "Por que será que os meus pobres amigos têm que procurar diversões mundanas enquanto poderiam estar elevando-se espiritualmente?..." Miro acorda suado com o barulho do despertador. Joga os lençóis pra fora da cama e passa a mão pelos cabelos despenteados. "Que pesadelo

horrível!" Se levanta e vai direto ao banheiro. "Preciso de uma ducha fria!"

Enquanto a água escorria pelo corpo definido e moreno, Miro pensava em como iria passar o dia, já que era domingo e não tinha treinamento. "Hum... Shaka e Mu vão visitar um templo na cidade vizinha... Aldebaran e Aioria vão levar as namoradas para passear... parece que quase todo mundo vai sair..." Desligou o chuveiro e se enrolou numa toalha. Voltando ao quarto, vestiu uma calça sem se enxugar e calçou chinelos. Sentou-se na beira da cama, começando o dia entediado, o que era comum, porque Miro estava sempre entediado e por isso acabava fazendo suas besteiras.

Enquanto isso, na décima primeira casa zodiacal… Sentado em frente a uma discreta mesa de madeira, Kamus escrevia habilmente um texto em latim. Os olhos percorriam atentamente cada linha procurando o mínimo erro. A luz solar iluminava agradavelmente a folha de pergaminho bege. "Exótico, porém necessário." Pensava o aquariano sobre a folha de pergaminho e a língua escolhida. "Les pensamentos são mes, somente mes e só je tenho o direito de ler." Continuava pensando enquanto escrevia.

Assim que terminou de escrever Kamus ergueu a folha e olhou mais uma vez para o texto. " Perfeito." Enrolou-o e guardou num lugar específico de seu quarto. Naquela manhã relativamente agradável ele usava um traje todo negro, porém discreto. A pele branca se contrastava com a roupa dando-lhe um ar mais sério e frio.

De volta a Escorpião…

- Já sei... - Se alguém pudesse ver a cara que o Miro fez ao se levantar, teria certeza de que alguém no Santuário terminaria seu dia de mau-humor. Saiu de sua casa do jeito que estava, de jeans surrado e havaianas, com o corpo bronzeado ainda úmido do banho, e subiu as escadas. "Num domingo quente, nada melhor do que... sorvete!" Alcançou a casa de Aquário, e foi logo entrando sem cerimônias.

Miro- Kamus! - Chamou escandalosamente, como era de costume. - Onde será que ele está?...

Kamus, que ainda estava sentado em frente a mesa, olhou friamente na direção do portal da casa de aquário, como de costume. Levantou-se silenciosamente e caminhou até o portal, saindo da escuridão e revelando os olhos azuis nada receptivos.

Kamus- Estou aqui Miro. - Anunciou com a voz branda e seca.

Miro- Bom dia, picolé! - O escorpião nada discreto deu um tapa nas costas do francês, com o maior sorriso estampado no rosto. - O que você tá fazendo?

Kamus desequilibra-se por um instante por causa do tapa, mas logo se recompõe e coloca ambas as mãos nos bolsos.

Kamus- Je odeio o domingo mais do que vous, Miro, porque vous nunca tem nada pra fazer. - Responde normalmente para ele, dando-lhe as costas e caminhando até as janelas, abrindo-as para que o lugar fique iluminado. Ele pára em frente a janela com as mãos nos bolsos olhando para Miro da mesma forma.

Miro- Ah, Kamus, eu amo domingo por que eu posso passar o DIA TODO com o meu MELHOR AMIGO! - Miro caminha até Kamus, ainda com o mesmo sorriso. - Tá calor, por que você não faz um sorvetinho aí pra gente? - O Escorpião abusa da sorte novamente...

O rosto impassível mostra alguma reação.

Kamus- O dia todo? Só pode estar brincando... - Ele se afasta de Miro indo em direção a janela oposta, apoiando as mãos sobre ela, ficando de costas para escorpião. - A minha casa non é sorveteria, apesar de parecer ser une... - Diz irônico. - Então vá a une para ter o que vous quer.

Miro- Ah, Kamyo! Larga de ser chato! Então vamos na sorveteria comigo! - Aproveita a posição que Kamus está e o abraça por trás. -A não ser que você esteja cansado de tomar sorvete...

Kamus leva um choque com a ousadia de Miro, porém o afasta delicadamente.

Kamus- Vous sabe que je non suporto o sol... - Responde totalmente sem graça, mas sem perder a pose. Ele passa uma das mãos pelos cabelos enquanto anda na direção oposta a de Miro.

Miro- Ahhhhhhh... O que eu posso fazer com você num dia em que tem nada pra fazer e você não quer sair por causa do sol? Você é o melhor amigo mais chato que eu tenho, sabia? - Às vezes Miro não se dava conta do quanto podia ser infantil. Caminhou seguindo Kamus na direção em que ele andava.

Kamus olhava para o lado evitando o rosto luminoso de Miro. Eles eram tão opostos, o outro sempre alegre e gentil e ele sempre frio e irônico.

Kamus- Je sei...Por isso mesmo vous devia ir embora, o que acha? - Indaga sem olhar para ele.

Miro- Hummm... - Faz cara de pensativo. - Não! Vou ficar aqui mesmo até fazer você fazer alguma coisa divertida!- Passa o braço pelos ombros do amigo, apertando-o como tinha costume de fazer com os cavaleiros de sangue quente como Shura e Aioria.-Como você se suporta, Kamus?

Kamus se afasta novamente, mas desta vez um pouco mais áspero.

Kamus- Miro, pára de me indagar coisas sem sentido...Vous me cansa, sabia? Me enche o saco... - Pára de repente ao perceber que está usando uma linguagem não muito adequada. Ele fecha a cara.

Miro- Huh? - Miro fica sem entender o "me enche o saco" de Kamus, já que o francês não costuma usar esse tipo de expressão. Encara o amigo se perguntando mais uma entre muitas vezes na sua vida o que tinha feito de errado para o outro ser tão indiferente com ele. Com a mão atrás da cabeça, como sempre fazia quando percebia que podia ter passado dos limites, se desculpa:- Foi mal, Kamus...

Kamus o olha mas desta vez com amargura. Foi rápido, no instante seguinte ele volta com a expressão impassível.

Kamus- É que vous fica me agarrando o tempo todo e para quê?

Miro- Eu fico? - Na verdade, era comum o Miro chegar abraçando todos os seus amigos, mas de fato, com Kamus ele era mais, digamos, abusivo. Talvez porque o francês ficasse irritado e ele gostava de tirar aquela expressão de "nada" que o amigo tinha.

Kamus- Claro que fica, non se faça de desentendido...Parece que sente um prazer insaciável em me ver irritado. - Ele caminha até o portal da casa e cruza os braços, novamente de costas para Miro.

Miro- Mas Kamus... o que tem demais eu te abraçar? Nós somos amigos desde pequenos... - Sem perceber, já estava se aproximando novamente de Aquário, coloca as mãos na cintura de Kamus e beija o alto da cabeça dele. - Eu não vejo o que você vê de tão ruim nisso...

Kamus permanece ali, pensativo sentindo aquelas mãos na sua cintura. Ele respira fundo e responde normalmente.

Kamus- Je non sou como vous, é só isso. - Fica totalmente parado por causa da tensão, mas escondendo bem isso de Miro, escorpião só percebe que mesmo ele não tendo fugido desta vez, continua fechado.

Percebendo que Kamus parece não pretender fugir, envolve sua cintura e apóia o queixo em seu ombro, falando agora perto de seu ouvido.

Miro- Eu sei que você não é como eu, você é sensato enquanto eu sou destrambelhado, é por isso que você é meu melhor amigo, em você em encontro algum equilíbrio porque sou exagerado...

Ainda parecendo uma estátua ele permanece sem demonstrar sentimentos.

Kamus- Bom, destrambelhado vous é mesmo... - Comenta como se apenas tivesse de dizer algo para que o silêncio não imperasse.

O cheiro agradável dos cabelos e da pele do francês penetram nas narinas de Miro, causando uma reação instintiva de aproximar seu rosto do pescoço do amigo para sentir melhor o aroma suave. De uma forma estranha, aquele cheiro lhe parece atraente e roça seu nariz na pele alva de Kamus, na esperança de capturar aquilo que lhe estava tomando atenção. Kamus apenas sai andando, deixando Miro parado junto ao portal. Ele começa a fechar as janelas.

Kamus- Está me incomodando. - Comenta ele, da mesma maneira séria, fechando as cortinas impedindo a luz.

Miro- O que está incomodando? -Miro pergunta inocentemente, acabando de perder sua distração. - Que foi, Kamyo? - Caminha até o francês.

Kamus- Nada Miro. Apenas non sou o tipo de companhia para vous. Vous é mon oposto e viver com moi vai acabar por torná-lo como je sou. Repare bem, vous chegou de um jeito e agora está de outro.

Miro- Eu estou?... Kamus, eu vivo com você desde que éramos pequenininhos, e eu sempre fui o louquinho enquanto você sempre foi o responsável. Acha que vou mudar em cinco minutos?

Kamus abre um sorriso enquanto balança a cabeça negativamente e olha para baixo.

Kamus- É verdade...Sou muito tolo ao pensar que pode mudar em cinco minutos... - Ele cruza os braços enquanto o sorriso abandona seu rosto aos poucos.

Miro- Bem, então não tem motivos pra você ficar reclamando que não é companhia pra mim, na verdade eu é que não sou uma companhia muito agradável pra alguém como você, eu sou barulhento e escandaloso e sempre faço você perder a concentração quando está fazendo algo importante...

Kamus- Se te satisfaz, hoje vous non me atrapalhou. - Volta a expressão séria. - Non quer sentar? Quer beber alguma coisa?

Miro- Bem, já que você tá convidando... - Miro se estica indiscretamente no sofá. - Qualquer coisa que não seja chá!

Kamus vai até a cozinha e volta em poucos minutos com uma bebida laranja e gelada. Kamus- Está confortável? Je odeio esse sofá... - Mais uma vez irônico. - Aqui está, beba.

Miro- Obrigado! - Pega a bebida e nota que o francês continua de pé. - Que foi? Não vai sentar? -Ao beber ele percebe que é uma bebida alcoólica.

Kamus- Conhece essa bebida? - Ele se senta em frente ao grego, num outro sofá, cruzando as mãos.

Miro- Não, o que é?

Kamus- Wishes.

Miro- Ai, você tá dando bebida alcoólica pra mim logo de manhã? Você sabe muito bem o que acontece quando eu bebo!... - Vira tudo de uma vez. -Aliás, por que o nome sugestivo?

Kamus- Estava lendo une revista quando inventei essa bebida e havia uma propaganda internacional com esse título, aí dei esse nome pra bebida. Como vous pôde reparar, ela é bem doce, então sobe rápido. Só vai tomar esse copo, até porque non vou fazer mais...

Miro- É bom não fazer mais mesmo, ficar de fogo logo cedo não é muito bom, porque aí de noite quando todos vão pra balada beber eu fico aqui de ressaca...

Kamus- Vous só pensa nisso non é? Sair à noite para beber.

Miro- Não, penso em alegrar a sua vida tediosa! - Se levanta e vai sentar ao lado de Kamus.

Kamus- Por que acha que ma vida é um tédio? - Pergunta, sentando-se de frente para ele. - Vous sabe o que je faço todos os dias?

Miro- Fica sentado no seu escritório escrevendo coisas chatas e lendo livros chatos! Ah, e claro, pensando em congelar pessoas... - De repente, Miro desata a rir. - Hahahahahahahahahahah... Que juízo o seu, Kamyo! Dar bebida pro Milucho logo cedo!

Kamus- Ora vamos, vous non é assim tão fraco para bebidas, non exagere. - Ele se afasta um pouco. - E vous só dorme o dia todo e toma banho. Dorme e toma banho e sai à noite. Coisa mais vazia e sem sentido...

Miro- Na verdade, não é só isso o que eu faço, não. Eu treino muito, me preocupo em ser um bom cavaleiro, não pelo status, mas porque eu sei que proteger Athena é proteger as pessoas que eu amo e que eu quero ver seguras... Sabe, quando você lutou com o Hyoga aqui na sua casa, eu me arrependi de não tê-lo matado na casa de Escorpião...

Kamus fica extremamente sério.

Kamus- Non quero falar sobre isso Miro, non sei porque toca nesse assunto e sempre. Ele se levanta e cruza os braços andando de um lado para o outro, o cenho franzido.

Miro- O que foi? Eu queria falar sobre isso com você, porque você acha que a minha vida é vazia, e eu acho a sua! - Miro também se levanta e faz Kamus parar, segurando-o pelos braços.

Kamus olha estupefato para Miro, totalmente perplexo e ofendido. Em seguida seus olhos se enchem de rancor e frieza e ele diz entre dentes.

Kamus- É verdade, ma vida é vazia mesmo porque vous a ocupa quase completamente! - Ele retira o braço com rispidez.

Miro- Bom saber disso... - Os olhos claros cheios de mágoas denunciam sentimentos estranhos ou incompreensíveis. - Bom saber que o meu melhor amigo me deseja longe... Está bem, Kamus. Seja como você quiser. Se você acha que a sua vida vai estar melhor sem mim, eu vou embora...- Miro se vira para sair antes que Kamus possa ver as lágrimas que já se formam em seus olhos.

Kamus dá as costas para ele, sentindo uma dor lancinante, mas sem demonstrar.

Kamus- Isso mesmo, vá embora! - Diz consideravelmente alto e depois ia diminuindo a voz aos poucos. - Vai embora para sempre. - Ele pára e pensa. "Pare com isso Kamus, vous non é assim, as emoções non o dominam, nada te domina, vous sempre tem tudo sob controle, non aja como ele, com tanta emoção." Ele tentava, mas a raiva era muita.

Parado no portal da casa de Aquário, Miro ainda arrisca.

Miro- É difícil ser expulso da vida de alguém só porque você se preocupa demais com essa pessoa... - Kamus tenta segurar mas não consegue:

Kamus- Pare! Pare de dizer essas coisas, já chega! Vous torna a minha vida um perfeito inferno, vous sempre me tira do sério, me irrita e por quê! - Ele pára de falar e está visivelmente nervoso, como nunca antes fora visto. Pensava. "O que estou fazendo, por que estou dizendo essas coisas? Batendo boca e com ele ainda por cima?"

Miro- Eu não sei por que eu gosto de te irritar! Porque alguma coisa tem que chamar sua atenção! Você nunca liga pra nada, é sempre indiferente e frio comigo, enquanto eu fico aqui tentando ser um bom amigo e receber um sorriso, mas ao invés disso só recebo indiferença!

Kamus vai em direção dele com passos rápidos e firmes, parando bem a sua frente encarando-o.

Kamus- Je non permito que vous fale assim comigo, entendeu? - Segura Miro pelo ombro e o encosta na parede, batendo suas costas. - Non admito! - Disse, fuzilando-o com os gélidos olhos azuis e a voz baixa.

Miro- Chega, Kamus... - A voz soa fraca, o rosto molhado de lágrimas. - Eu não quero mais que seja assim... - Num gesto rápido, o segura pela nuca e traz os lábios dele de encontro aos seus. Sente ambas as mãos de Kamus batendo em seu peito tentando em vão afastar-se. Logo as mãos dele descem pelo peito até parar na cintura onde o francês a aperta e acaba beijando-o de volta. As palavras que ele escrevera a pouco voltam em sua mente. "Um amor tão puro assim é algo tão volátil, a libido foi incitada... Teus olhos brilham como o raiar do sol, algo tão tenebroso feito o esplendor da escuridão..." (N/A: A partir daqui eu começo a escrever sozinha.)

Mas, como não podia deixar de ser, a mente racional de Kamus logo começou a trabalhar:

" O que estou fazendo?… estou retribuindo aos impulsos inconseqüentes do Miro… Je non sou assim… Non posso me deixar levar dessa forma… Maldito Escorpião." Procurou forças dentro de si mesmo para se afastar, e se virou de costas, para que Miro não notasse seu desejo:

Kamus- Por favor, já chega. Vá embora.

Miro- Mas, Kamyo… - Os olhos decepcionados mais uma vez.

Kamus- Vá embora…

Miro- Está bem. - O escorpiano sai da casa de aquário, totalmente magoado. Por que Kamus tinha lhe correspondido e depois lhe dispensado? Deixa as lágrimas livres escorrerem por seu rosto.

Na casa de Aquário, Kamus se senta no chão, confuso. "Por que me importo?… Por que je correspondi?… O Miro ainda vai me enlouquecer um dia… Ele non tem limites… Como ele ousa me beijar?…" Começou a sentir o coração se apertar. "Mas por que je me importo com ele! Por que je me senti bem em seus braços! Je non quero que isto seja coerente, non quero que estes pensamentos todos sejam para ele, non quero que ele seja a causa das minhas palavras escritas em línguas que só je posso entender, e non quero que ele esteja certo sobre a minha vida ser vazia!"

…

A noite cai sobre o Santuário de Atena. Estrelada, porém, sem lua, e quente.

Na oitava casa, um escorpiano magoado se senta na varanda , vestindo sua túnica curta devido ao calor. Um copo d'água com duas pedras de gelo. Balança o copo, observando o gelo derreter aos poucos.

Miro- Assim como o gelo derrete, o coração do Kamus uma hora tem que derreter… Ele não pode ser eternamente intocável… Ele não pode me ignorar eternamente! - Sente ódio incontrolável ao se lembrar do beijo, e comprime o copo em sua mão, logo o quebrando, os cacos rasgando sua pele e o líquido carmesim escorrendo por seu braço. Não sente dor alguma, ou sequer se preocupa em limpar o sangue. Deixa os cacos e um rastro de sangue pelo chão, saindo de sua casa. Precisa esfriar a cabeça, coisa que ainda não chegou perto desde que havia colocado os pés na casa de Aquário nesta manhã. Sai do caminho das escadas e vai andar pelas ruínas. - Se eu encontrasse aquele francês agora, eu seria capaz de matá-lo!

Para sua enorme surpresa, vê ao longe os longos cabelos esmeralda balançando com a brisa noturna. Kamus está sentado nas pedras das ruínas, com a cabeça baixa. Miro pensa em ir embora, mas acaba tomando o rumo contrário e indo em direção ao aquariano. Quer dizer milhões de obscenidades e sentenciar que o mestre do gelo morreria sozinho. E ele de fato o faria, com o gênio forte de Escorpião e o orgulho ferido, mas seus planos mudam ao ver um simples detalhe: uma lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto do outro cavaleiro, quente e solitária. Uma lágrima em Kamus muda tudo. Muda até mesmo todas as formas de pensar sobre o francês que Miro achava que fosse verdade.

Miro- Kamyo…

O aquariano se vira ao ouvir a voz de Miro chamando seu nome. Seu rosto ruborizando por sua única lágrima em muito tempo ter sido vista por alguém, ainda mais, por "este" alguém.

Kamus- Miro… je non vi que estava aí…

Miro- O que foi?

Kamus- Do que está falando?

Miro- Não se faça de bobo, porque eu sei que você não é. Por que você está chorando?

Kamus- Oh, non é nada. - Tenta inutilmente disfarçar.

Miro- Eu te conheço muito bem para saber que você não chora à toa, ou melhor, não chora nunca.

Kamus- Para lhe falar a verdade, às vezes je choro sim, mesmo que muito raramente, mas sou humano e tenho minhas angústias.

Miro- Não seria bem mais fácil dividi-las com alguém?

Kamus- Non… - Só então Kamus nota o sangue na mão do grego. - Vous se machucou! O que houve! - Toma o braço do amigo, analisando os cortes. - Isso está fundo, Miro, vous deveria cuidar! - Kamus rasga a barra de sua túnica e enrola na mão do outro. Miro apenas observa, não se opondo. - Que falta de juízo a sua, sair com a mão desse jeito!

Miro- Foi só um copo quebrado. Já tive ferimentos bem piores, inclusive tentando proteger você.

Kamus- Me proteger! Ha! Como se je precisasse!

Miro- Não é uma questão de necessidade, é uma questão de se ter cuidado com quem você se importa. - O francês sente um aperto no coração. Seria justo magoar Miro somente porque tem medo do sentimento que ele tem por si?

Kamus- Miro, je… apesar de vous ser irritante e quase sempre me tirar do sério, je acho que tenho sido cruel… pra non dizer ingrato. Vous vem todos os dias até moi, tentando me faz sorrir ou me irritar, só para quebrar o mon gelo, porque sei que vous realmente se importa com moi, senão non diria e faria as coisas da maneira como faz… e je só lhe retribuo com críticas e recriminações… Vous tem todos os motivos do mundo para me odiar. - Isto é certamente a confissão de arrependimento que Miro nunca esperou. Está abrindo uma brecha para as palavras que ele esperara tanto para dizer e demonstrar:

Miro- Eu jamais seria capaz de te odiar de verdade. O que eu sinto é justamente o contrário de ódio… - Kamus fita os olhos claros do escorpiano. O rosto agora mais brando enquanto o francês ainda segura sua mão ferida. - Estas feridas em minha mão não são nada se comparadas à dor que senti quando seu cosmo se apagou na luta contra seu pupilo. Eu pensei que nunca teria a oportunidade de lhe dizer as coisas que eu precisava e que tinha desperdiçado todos os anos que passei ao seu lado sem coragem de falar… E ainda hoje eu tenho hesitado… Mas eu não quero me arrepender de perder outra chance. - Passou os braços em volta do corpo de Kamus, sem medo de sua reação, apertando-o contra si. O aquariano deixou-se envolver, afundando o rosto no peito de Miro. Sentia o cheiro do corpo dele e o toque suave dos cabelos azuis em sua pele fria. - Eu já te perdi tantas vezes, Kamus. Não aceitarei isso novamente. Eu quero que me deixe protegê-lo, mesmo que não precise, pois só assim sei viver… Eu sei que sou atrevido e irritante, mas acho que da mesma forma que eu te aceito sendo um pingüim de geladeira, talvez você possa me aceitar… - Kamus sorriu pelo "pingüim de geladeira". - Se eu tiver de morrer mil mortes por você, Kamus, eu o farei, porque não conheço a felicidade de outra forma que não seja viver por você. Eu não posso mais permitir que me deixe fora da sua vida, fingindo que está bem sem mim, porque eu nunca estarei bem sem você… E obviamente eu só posso estar querendo dizer uma coisa com isso…

Kamus- O quê? - Pergunta, ainda escondendo o rosto no peito do outro. Quer ouvir isso mais do que tudo.

Miro- Que eu te amo, "Cavaleiro guardião do décimo primeiro templo do Santuário de Atena, a Casa de Aquário", e eventualmente, meu melhor amigo picolé… Ou simplesmente, EU TE AMO, KAMUS.

_Encontre-me depois da escuridão novamente e eu te abraçarei_

_Eu não sou nada mais do que você vê aqui_

_E talvez esta noite nós voaremos para tão longe_

_Nós estaremos perdidos antes do amanhecer_

Não há nada mais que o francês possa negar dentro de si mesmo, nada para tentar esconder com palavras indiferentes nem desejos implícitos entre as linhas das frases que escrevia. Só quer parar a dor que sente por não ter ouvido na voz brincalhona do grego o quanto ele se importava, todas as vezes que ele entrava em sua casa para "perturbar-lhe a paz".

Kamus- Eternamente pode non ser tempo o suficiente para estar com vous, Miro… Para recuperar o tempo que te fiz perder com a minha indiferença… - O francês encara o rosto de seu adorado escorpiano, agora mais tranqüilo, porém um tanto entristecido.

_Se somente à noite eu posso te ver e te abraçar como quero, meu amor_

_Então nunca mais me deixe acordar novamente_

_E talvez esta noite nós voaremos para tão longe_

_Nós estaremos perdidos antes do amanhecer_

Seus olhos preocupados pousam sobre os lábios do outro. Um desejo que havia negado a si mesmo. Kamus se aproxima devagar e beija-o levemente.

Miro- Kamus, você me ama?

Kamus- Ora, como se vous precisasse perguntar… je t'aime, tanto que cheguei a te odiar por non poder te esquecer… - Beija-o de novo, porém, desta vez, mais avidamente, devolvendo toda a paixão que encontra nos lábios e nos toques do grego.

As estrelas e as ruínas do Santuário como únicas testemunhas de um amor agora entregue aos corações pertencentes e, enfim, consumado.

Ia começar a amanhecer, a luz noturna logo desapareceria.

Deitado sob o céu, Miro abraça fortemente seu aquariano:

Miro- Kamus, existem coisas escritas nas estrelas que nós podemos mudar com um toque se amarmos o suficiente…

Kamus- É porque o brilho de um amor verdadeiro é maior do que o brilho delas.

_De alguma forma eu sei que nós não podemos acordar novamente deste sonho_

_Isso não é real, mas é nosso_

_E talvez esta noite nós voaremos para tão longe_

_Nós estaremos perdidos antes do amanhecer_

**Fim.**

Dedico ao Davi por interpretar tão bem o Kamus e ao meu marido pela paciência.


End file.
